The Lost Emotion
by yuki-azure
Summary: kanjou mitsuru, seorang gadis yang kehilangan emosinya, dia tidak bisa merasakan emosi apapun. suatu hari, sahabatnya memperkenalkan dia pada kikumaru eiji, seorang pemain regular klub tennis yang selalu ceria. saat kikumaru bersedia membantunya mengembalikan emosinya yang hilang, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya? kikumaru X OC


**Prince of Tennis Fanfiction**

 **The Lost Emotion**

 **Character : Kikumaru Eiji X Kanjou Mitsuru (OC)**

 **Warning : bahasa kaku, tidak sesuai EYD, typo bertebaran**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

" _Matte!" Seorang anak berteriak kepada anak lain bersurai hitam yang sedang berjalan menjauh "Matte! Aku minta maaf, aku..." Anak yang mengejarnya itu tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya membisu, rasa bersalah menjalar ke dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke tanah dan bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari matanya_

 _Anak bersurai hitam itu membalik tubuhnya dan menghampiri anak yang satunya "Aku tak pernah membencimu, kau adalah salah satu teman terbaikku. Kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap anak itu tersenyum_

" _Kau..." Anak yang menangis itu melihat sosok orang didepannya dengan tak percaya. Senyuman lembut miliknya kini telah menghilang dan digantikan dengan senyuman hampa tanpa perasaan "Apa yang sudah kulakukan..." Anak itu menutup kedua matanya dalam rasa bersalah_

" _Ini bukan salahmu! Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada diriku tapi aku baik-baik saja" Saat anak bersurai hitam itu hendak menenangkan temannya, suara kereta muncul dibelakang mereka. Tentu saja karna mereka saat ini ada di stasiun "Aku harus pergi, kuharap kau tidak menghukum dirimu sendiri" Ucapnya lalu dia pergi menjauh menuju pintu kereta yang terbuka_

" _Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu" Teriak temannya dari luar kereta yang hanya membuat gadis bersurai hitam yang ada di dalam kereta tercenggang "Tidak peduli apa yang harus kulakukan, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Jadi, kumohon! Kembalilah menjadi dirimu yang dulu" Teriaknya_

 _Anak bersurai hitam itu menatap dari kaca pintu kereta yang sudah tertutup. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi dia hanya tersenyum "Euhm, aku akan menunggunya" Ucapnya dan setelah kereta melaju, tak satupun dari mereka melihat satu sama lain lagi_

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

Mitsuru sedang tertidur di atas atap sekolah ketika pintu atap terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut merah pendek dengan seragam tennis menghampirinya

"Disini kau rupanya? Aku sudah mencarimu kemanapun, dan kau malah tertidur disini?" Gadis itu, Yukine Mirai adalah sahabat Mitsuru sejak SD

"Gomen, cuacanya sangat bagus untuk tidur siang" Ucap Mitsuru beranjak bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya

"Maksudmu tidur sore? Sekarang hampir jam empat tahu" Ucap Mirai membuat Mitsuru sedikit kaget dan melihat jam tangannya "Latihan tennis sudah berakhir sejak lima menit yang lalu dan aku mencarimu" Ucap Mirai

"Ah, ternyata memang sore, gomen, aku sampai lupa waktu. Lebih baik sekarang kita turun. Kau harus segera mengganti bajumu lalu kita bisa pulang" Ucap Mitsuru pada Mirai

"Tentu saja, ah gawat! Aku meninggalkan tasku di ruang klub" Ucap Mirai tersadar

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana"

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

"Gomen kau harus menungguku, kau bisa pulang duluan jika keberatan" Ucap Mirai setelah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti

"Tidak masalah, Mirai sudah bersusah payah mencariku, akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku meninggalkannya" Ucap Mitsuru

"Arigattou Mitsuru! aku akan kembali secepat mungkin" Ucap Mirai lalu menghilang dari pandangan

Sambil menunggu Mirai selesai, Mitsuru duduk pada sebuah bangku dan membuka bukunya, dia melihat ke arah lapangan tennis dimana mereka baru saja selesai berlatih 'jadi klub tennis laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki jadwal yang berbeda?' ucap Mitsuru dalam hati. Dia membaca bukunya sampai melihat dua bayangan didepannya. Mitsuru meletakkan bukunya dan melihat kearah bayangan yang menutupinya

"Kanjo-san!" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata tertutupnya "Jarang sekali kau disini dan sendirian? Dimana Mirai?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Mirai sedang berganti baju dan kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Fuji-kun, kalian baru saja selesai latihan?" Tanya Mitsuru. Pemuda yang bernama Fuji itu mengangguk

"Sebentar lagi turnamen kejuaraan dimulai, jadi pelatih menambah jadwal latihan kami" Jawabnya "Kulihat klub tennis perempuan sudah selesai sejak tadi?" Tanyanya

"Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya latihan Mirai selesai, tapi dia sudah mencariku yang tertidur di atap sejak lima menit yang lalu" Jawab Mitsuru tetap dengan nada datarnya

"Seperti biasanya kau sangat tenang, Kanjo-san" Ucap Fuji namun Mitsuru tidak menghiraukannya

Setelah mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang hambar, seseorang disamping Fuji menyikutnya "Hei..hei.. Fuji, siapa gadis ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda lain dengan rambut merah dan sebuah perban di wajahnya

"Oh, maafkan aku Eiji. Dia Kanjo Mitsuru, teman Mirai. Biasanya mereka selalu bersama" Jawab Fuji

"He.. dia teman Mirai-chan? Kalau begitu dia pasti orang baik, hei..hei.. perkenalkan, aku anggota klub tennis tahun kedua Kikumaru Eiji! Yoroshiku!" Ucap Kikumaru bersemangat sambil menggenggam tangan Mitsuru yang memegang buku

"E..to.. yoroshiku" Mitsuru terkejut tak tahu harus berkata apa. Orang didepannya tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya seolah hal itu sudah biasa

"Nani? Reaksi macam apa itu? Kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan aneh?" Tanya Kikumaru

"E..to.. karna aku tidak berfikir orang yang melakukan hal ini pada orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui adalah orang normal" Ucap Mitsuru dengan santai

"Apa-apaan itu..." Kikumaru hendak bicara lagi saat Mirai menampakkan dirinya

"Kikumaru-kun! Apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Mitsuru?" Tanya Mirai dengan pertigasan dikepalanya

"Oh iya Eiji, aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau Mirai dan Kanjo-san sangat dekat sehingga Mirai akan marah apabila ada pihak yang mengganggu Kanjo-san" Ucap Fuji "Menjadikan Kanjo-san musuhmu berarti juga menjadikan Mirai sebagai musuhmu" Ucap Fuji

"Eh..." Kikumaru berjalan mundur dan bersembunyi dibelakang Fuji, beberapa kali dia menjadi korban Mirai karna mengganggunya dan saat ini Mirai sedang mengeluarkan aura gelap yang siap menyiksa sang pemain akrobatik dari seigaku

"Syusuke, kuharap kau mau memberikan kucing itu padaku atau aku akan menyiksamu juga" Mirai sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap untuk eksekusinya

"Tentu saja" Fuji mendorong Kikumaru kedepan "Aku tahu kau sedikit stress dari latihan hari ini, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan dia sebagai kantung pasirmu saja?" Tanya Fuji menawarkan sahabat baiknya pada gadis dihadapannya

"Fuji! Kau jahat sekali" Kikumaru memprotes tindakan Fuji

"Hmm.." Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika terdengar sebuah suara tawa yang berasal dari Mitsuru "Kalian lucu sekali, aku tidak tahu kalau Mirai begitu dekat dengan Kikumaru-kun" Ucap Mitsuru "Hanya saja rasanya lucu melihat Mirai seperti ini"

"Mereka tidak dekat" Jawab Fuji langsung "Hanya saya Eiji sangat menyenangkan untuk disiksa" Ucap Fuji dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan disekitarnya

"E..to... Fuji?" Kikumaru mundur kebelakang "Aku tidak melihat kalau kata-katamu itu adalah candaan" Kikumaru kini bersembunyi dibelakang Mitsuru yang hanya kebingungan

"Aku sangat serius, lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau kau bisa memanggil Mirai dengan sebutan chan?" Tanya Fuji yang semakin membesarkan aura disekitarnya. Mirai dan Mitsuru hanya diam tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa

"Kau marah soal itu?" Tanya Kikumaru frustasi

Mirai menghela napas. Dia sangat lelah dengan adegan seperti ini. Dia sudah kehilangan mood untuk menyiksa Kikumaru "Sudahlah kalian, daripada itu kenapa kita tidak pergi makan saja?" Tawar Mirai membuat Kikumaru memandangnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca "Tentu saja Kikumaru-kun yang bayar" Lanjutnya

"Eh..?" Kikumaru hendak protes namun tidak jadi ketika melihat tatapan dari Mirai dan Fuji yang berkata 'lakukan atau kau mati' dan akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menangisi dalam diam nasib dompetnya

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

Mereka berempat makan di sebuah restoran burger. Mirai terlihat sangat senang sementara Kikumaru terlihat sangat lemas "Lagian, kenapa juga kau ikutan datang?" Kikumaru melihat kearah Mitsuru yang sedang menghisap minumannya

"Mirai memaksaku, lagipula rasanya tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan seseorang" Jawab Mitsuru seenaknya

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu! Yang mengajakmu Mirai-chan bukan aku. Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu juga?" Tanya Kikumaru merasa kesal

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karna aku ingin keluar bersama yang lain. Aku jarang bersama teman-temanku karna mereka bilang aku aneh" Jawab Mitsuru jujur membuat tiga orang disana diam begitu saja

"Kurasa mereka benar, tingkah lakumu sama seperti robot" Ucap Kikumaru lantang didepan Mitsuru "Kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Aku jadi ragu apa kau itu benar manusia?"

"Eiji..." Fuji menggebrak meja membuat beberapa orang disana mengalihkan pandangan kepada empat orang itu "Kata-katamu sudah keterlaluan" Ucap Fuji marah

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kau pasti juga merasakannya bukan? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang tanpa ekspresi sepertinya..." Ucapan Kikumaru berhenti ketika Mitsuru berdiri begitu saja

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucapnya tegas, "Aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya. Aku baik-baik saja! Aku ada urusan, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang" Ucap Mitsuru "Terima kasih atas makanannya" Lalu dia pergi begitu saja

"Eiji, cepat ikuti dia..." Ucap Fuji tegas, namun Kikumaru tidak juga bergerak "Apa kau mau menyebut dirimu seorang pria setelah membuat seorang gadis menangis?" Ucap Fuji "Kupikir kau bisa membantunya, makanya aku memperkenalkanmu padanya"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kikumaru yang tak paham

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ada yang bilang dulu Mitsuru tidak seperti ini. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Jadi aku berpikir, mungkin saja bila dia dekat denganmu dia bisa mendapatkan kembali emosinya" Mirai yang menjawab "Aku pikir sifat ceriamu itu bisa mempengaruhi Mitsuru"

"Dan Mirai memintaku untuk membantunya" Ucap Fuji

"Kenapa aku? Lagipula kelihatannya dia tidak ingin berusaha" Kikumaru tak mau mengakui kalau dia merasa bersalah atas kata-katanya jadi dia membela diri

"Dia sudah memperhatikanmu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menurutku dia ingin merbicara padamu tapi tak bisa" Ucap Mirai lagi

"Eh...?" Kikumaru masih diam ditempat

"Sudahlah, kejar saja dia, kau pasti tahu jawabannya nanti" Ucap Mirai memaksa. Kali ini Kikumaru tidak protes dan pergi begitu saja

"Kurasa kau bisa membuatnya salah paham, Mirai..." Ucap Fuji

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Mirai tidak mengerti

"Karna kata-katamu mengatakan seolah-olah Kanjo-san memiliki perasaan terhadap Eiji, dan kulihat Eiji juga berpikir demikian makanya dia segera mengejarnya" Jawab Fuji

"Apa begitu? Padahal Mitsuru hanya iri karna Kikumaru-kun bisa bersikap layaknya anak-anak" Ucap Mirai

"Karna itu dia pasti salah paham. Dan juga, Eiji tidak pernah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari seseorang, karna itu dia bersemangat" Ucap Fuji

"Kalau begitu kau yang jelaskan padanya, meskipun aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara Kikumaru-kun menghadapi Mitsuru"

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

Mitsuru berjalan cepat menyusuri jalanan sampai dia berada ditaman. Dia hendak duduk di bangku taman saat mendengar suara seseorang

"Kanjo-san!" Kikumaru Eiji berdiri sambil terengah-engah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah entah karna kehabisan napas atau alasan lain

"Kikumaru-kun?" Panggil Mitsuru "Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya

"Kau... aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi, kau tahu? Aku orangnya memang blak-blakan dan kau tahu sendiri sedikit menyebalkan? Aku minta maaf karna aku langsung bicara seperti itu dan mengabaikan perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya" Ucapnya cepat tanpa henti

Di lain pihak ada satu bagian yang membuat Mitsuru kebingungan "Mengabaikan perasaanku? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya jadi itu bukan hal besar" Ucapnya lagi

"Tapi mendengar hal seperti itu dari orang yang kau sukai pasti menyakitkan?" Dan kali ini ucapan Kikumaru benar-benar membuat Mitsuru kebingungan

"Orang yang kusukai? Siapa?" Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang dengan sekejap membuat Kikumaru seperti orang bodoh

"Eh? Mirai bilang kau sering memperhatikanku dan ingin bicara padaku jadi..." Kikumaru menyadari sesuatu

"Aku memang sering memperhatikan Kikumaru-kun karna tingkahmu itu menyenangkan seperti anak kecil dan aku ingin bicara padamu karna kurasa kau orang yang mudah diajak bicara" Jawab Mitsuru "Apa itu sama dengan menyukai mu?" Ucapan Mitsuru membuat wajah Kikumaru menjadi merah seketika. Entah karna dia salah paham atau karna dia marah Mitsuru memanggilnya anak kecil

"Jadi kau..." Kikumaru benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Tapi memang benar Kikumaru-kun sangat menyenangkan. Sudah lama aku tidak merasa sesenang ini bicara dengan orang lain selain Mirai" Ucap Mitsuru sambil tersenyum membuat ekspresi di wajah Kikumaru berubah, namun wajahnya tetap memerah

"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga" Ucapnya terpesona dengan senyuman lembut di wajah Mitsuru

"Ini bukan berarti aku tidak bisa tersenyum, hanya saja rasanya hambar dan aku merasa tak ada gunanya mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku juga tak tahu sejak kapan aku menutup perasaanku, tapi sekarang aku ingin membukanya" Ucap Mitsuru jujur

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Membuat oranglain tertawa dengan tingkah lakuku adalah keahlianku, jadi serahkan saja padaku. Karna itu, kau mau menjadi temanku?" Tanyanya

Mitsuru kembali tersenyum bahagia dan menjawab "Euhm... tentu"

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kemarin?" Tanya Mirai kepada Mitsuru saat mereka berangkat sekolah bersama

"Kemarin? Apa maksudmu?" Mitsuru yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Mirai hanya bisa diam dalam kebingungan

"Kau sangat tidak peka" Mirai menghela napas "Maksudku bagaimana dengan Kikumaru-kun kemarin?"

"Kikumaru-kun? Ternyata benar seperti yang kuduga, sangat mudah bicara dengan Kikumaru-kun dan itu sangat menyenangkan" Jawab Mitsuru jujur

"Walaupun terkadang dia kelepasan bicara kasar?" Tanya Mirai

"Justru itu merupakan hal yang lucu. Sifatnya yang seperti itu benar-benar menyenangkan"

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau kau sangat dekat dengan anak-anak. Meskipun kau susah untuk dekat dengan orang lain, kau terlihat sangat nyaman saat bersama dengan anak-anak" Ucap Mirai

"Itu karna anak-anak memberikan kesan yang murni. Mereka tidak punya niat terselubung kepada kita" Ucap Mitsuru "Meskipun tidak semua dari mereka seperti itu..." Mitsuru menunduk dan sebuah bayangan muncul dikepalanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mengulurkan tangan padanya

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru?" Mirai mencoba memanggil temannya itu beberapa kali namun tidak ada respon

"Eh, Mirai?" Dan saat akhirnya dia sadar, Mitsuru sedikit melompat karna kaget

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu barusan?" Tanya Mirai khawatir

Mitsuru hendak menjawab bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja ketika ada sebuah suara menghampirinya "Ohaiyoo, Kanjo-san, Mirai-chan!" Ucap pemilik rambut merah yang baru saja mereka bicarakan

"Kikumaru-kun, ohaiyoo!" Sapa balik Mitsuru

"Kau bersemangat seperti biasanya, Kikumaru-kun" Sapa Mirai "Bagaimana kemarin? Kuharap kau tidak menerima undangan yang salah" Ucap Mirai

"Undangan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kikumaru tak mengerti

"Kau tidak mengira bahwa Mitsuru akan menyatakan perasaan padamu kan?" Mirai berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah Kikumaru yang memerah

"Apa maksudmu itu?" Kikumaru berteriak kepada Mirai

"Kau sangat polos dan sangat mudah ditebak, Kikumaru-kun!" Mirai masih tertawa. Kikumaru hendak protes lagi ketika ada suara dibelakangnya

"Ohaiyo, Eiji!" Sapa seseorang memegang bahu kikjmaru "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya

"Oishi-kun!" Ucap Mirai menyapa orang tersebut

"Ah, Yukine-san juga, ohaiyo" Ucapnya baru menyadari keberadaan Mirai "Maaf aku tidak melihatmu" Ucapnya lagi

"Tidak masalah, lagipula tumben sekali kau berangkat siang Oishi-kun?" Tanya Mirai

"Ah, aku ada masalah tadi" Oishi seperti mencari sesuatu dan kemudian menyadari keberadaan Mitsuru

"Kanjo-san, kebetulan sekali aku ingin mencarimu" Ucap Oishi. Mitsuru menatapnya dangan bingung karna jarang sekali ada orang yang mencarinya selain Mirai

"Eh? Oishi mencari Kanjo-san? Untuk apa? Apa jangan-jangan..." Kikumaru mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak namun tak ada yang memperhatikannya

"Kau melupakan ini kemarin..." Ucap Oishi menyerahkan sebuah kertas

"Form perizinan dharmawisata?" Mitsuru membaca judul form itu

"Seharusnya form itu ditandatangani orang tua dan dikumpulkan hari ini, tapi aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan sensei agar kau bisa mengumpulkannya besok" Ucap Oishi

"Seperti biasanya Oishi-kun sangat lembut kepada Mitsuru" Ucap Mirai terkekeh kecil

"Bu..bukan begitu, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai perwakilan kelas" Ucap Oishi sedikit memerah

"Eh, Oishi, kau kenal Kanjo-san?" Tanya Kikumaru terkejut

"Apa maksudmu, Eiji? Justru aku yang kaget kau bisa mengenal Kanjo-san" Ucap Oishi

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahh bahwa Mitsuru dan Oishi-kun satu kelas?" Tanya Mirai dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Kikumaru mengedipkan matanya kebingungan sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu

"Eh...?" Teriaknya terkejut "Kau satu kelas dengan Oishi?" Tanya Kikumaru menunjuk Mitsuru

"Eh, kupikir kau sudah tahu Kikumaru-kun. Kau sering sekali mencari Oishi-kun dikelasnya dan saat itu aku mengenalmu. Aku sering mendengar dari Oishi-kun kalau kau orang yang menyenangkan" Mitsuru tersenyum membuat Oishi dan Mirai terkejut namun malah membuat Kikumaru frustasi

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kanjo-san bisa tersenyum seperti itu" Ucap Oishi

"Aku pernah melihat Mitsuru tersenyum, tapi kurasa itu jarang sekali. Hebat sekali kau Kikumaru-kun, bisa membuat Mitsuru tersenyum semudah itu" Ucap Mirai

Kikumaru masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Ternyata alasan Mitsuru selalu memperhatikan Kikumaru adalah karna Kikumaru sering sekali mencari Oishi di kelasnya dan juga terkadang Oishi suka menceritakan tentang partner doublenya itu kepada Mitsuru, makanya Mitsuru tertarik dengan Kikumaru. Dan hal ini membuat Kikumaru syok karna Mitsuru ingin dekat dengannya bukan karna Mitsuru melihat Kikumaru secara langsung, tapi karna Oishi sering menceritakan dirinya.

* * *

 **/:/:/:;:; The Lost Emotion ;:;:/:/:/**

* * *

 **Hello minna-san, tolong jangan bully saya karna membuat cerita lain padahal banyak cerita yang belum selesai, alasan cerita yang lain terhenti adalah karna saya sudah tidak lagi menonton animenya seperti katekyou hitman reborn, yu gi oh gx dan yang lain. Saya ingin melanjutkan kembali fanfic saya dengan menonton ulang anime tersebut tapi sayangnya file anime saya ada di hardisk yang sekarang rusak dan tidak bisa dibuka :( dan saya juga malas mendownload ulang anime long seperti katekyou hitman reborn dan yu gi oh gx yang kalian tahu sendiri seberapa banyak episode mereka**

 **Belum lama ini saya membaca banyak fanfic yang menceritakan kisah karakter PoT dengan OC yang mana cerita mereka saling berhubungan, seperti contohnya pada fanfic saya ini cerita utamanya adalah tentang kikumaru dan mitsuru (OC), tapi disini juga ada karakter lain yaitu mirai (OC) yang diceritakan bersama fuji. Nah, karakter mirai dan fuji ini nanti akan memiliki cerita utama dengan judul yang berbeda, kira-kira seperti itulah fanfic yang pernah saya baca dan saya sangat tertarik untuk membuat fanfic seperti itu, jadi intinya dua cerita itu terjadi di dunia yang sama hanya saja dengan karakter utama yang berbeda, anggap saja seperti detective conan dan magic kaito atau to aru series**

 **Akhir kata dari saya, selamat membaca...**


End file.
